max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo Base Mode (La Fiera)
Blue Turbo= |-| Green Turbo= Turbo Base Mode is La Fiera's default Turbo Animal Mode. It debuted in Team Turbo. History Animated Films Team Turbo After La Fiera was knocked down by Earth Elementor, he transformed back to his base mode. While he was trying to get up, Water Elementor attacked him and he was knocked down again, but later woke up when Max Steel went after Toxzon, who had stolen the Connect-Tek for himself. La Fiera appeared using this mode again after Max was rescued by C.Y.T.R.O. when he fell in the ocean. When Extroyer, Toxzon and The Elementors teamed-up to take down Max's team, La Fiera activated his Turbo Tiger Mode. Team Turbo Fusion-Tek While the Thieves were robbing a bank, Max and his team appeared and La Fiera activated his Turbo Tiger Mode. Later on, when Max saw a robot zombie, Alex activated his Turbo Tiger Mode, but eventually he was transformed back when a robot zombie tried to absorb his brainwaves. After Max and his team went to Professor Mortum's hideout, Max and his team fought against Mortum. La Fiera tried to tear apart Mortum but eventually he was defeated and returned back to his base mode. Mortum started to consume his brainwaves until Steel created a brain shield that would prevent Mortum from absorbing the brainwaves from Alex, Rayne and Max. Shortly after seeing Steel's capabilities, he captured him and destroyed the base and escaped, and Max and the others went to a old farmhouse from the Martinez family. There, after Max woke up, Alex tried to get signal on the radios and the TV but failed. After Rayne realized that they could be the only normal people left from Copper Canyon and Alex agreed, he was suddenly attacked by a zombie. He tried to activate his Turbo Tiger Mode but failed. Thanks to Steel's brain shield, his brainwaves weren't absorbed and the zombie was ultimately defeated. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Alex gets stronger when he uses this suit, even more if he is charged with Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, that increases his physical capabilities. *'Connect-Tek Suit:' Alex's Turbo Base Mode is completely made out of advanced technology and can be reconfigured into practically endless ways to create different kinds of armors based off on animals. It works in a similar way as Max's Turbo Modes. The only downside of his suit is that if he runs out of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, he cannot activate any other mode if he is not charged with Max's energy. *'T.U.R.B.O. Energy Absorption:' Alex's suit can harness Max's Turbo Energy to activate other Turbo Animal Modes. Appearance La Fiera's helmet has red details around the yellow visor, which has the shape of the letter T and his helmet is mostly black, like his armor. He wears a sleveless armor that has three red details on his chest resmembling rips, a white piece on the right side of his chest with the logo of Team Turbo, a red, large streak on his right thigh and red boots. He also has red gauntlet in his left forearm. After being charged with Max's Green T.U.R.B.O., Alex's armor gains a slight more complex and detailed design, still resembling the old version. He gains a red piece around his neck and his right arm is completely covered with a red armor. This piece, alongside with his gauntlet and lower torso, gains shining green strips, representing Max's Green T.U.R.B.O.. The white piece containing Team Turbo's logo also suffers a slight redesign, gaining more angular edges. Gallery Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:La Fiera's Arsenal